Drafted
by Dobby123
Summary: While training the new recruits some of the older members in Mochida squad was curious on how he was recruited into the Vongola family.


Drafted

It was a relative nice day today. I was training the new recruits in my squad since the captain was away. I scowled, I hated the position of vice captain, but nobody else was stronger or capable of handling paperwork. I signal for the whole squad to stop for a five minute break my nerves were a little shot and with tension as high as it was now, somebody was going to get hurt.

"Hey, Mochida," I looked over to see a group of people staring at me. I never like that look, they wanted something. "Can you tell us how you got recruited into the Vongola family?" Suddenly an onslaught of violent memories came back to me. At this point the whole squad was looking at me openly curious.

"Why," I grounded out, but the group looked unfazed, used to my short temper.

"Well, you're the first person outside the guardians that was personally chosen by the Decimo himself, there are rumors saying that you guys are close friends," I snorted at that. "Or that you had amazing potentials of being a guardian, but you lost against Captain." What the hell?

"Stop, stop, those rumors are untrue for the most part," the crowd leaned in at this point I had no choice but to tell them the story. "Well let's just say I was drafted into the mafia against my will."

**Ten Years Ago…**

**It was late, like real late. The first time I willingly go to the library, I fall asleep in there. I was rushing trying to get home since it was way past curfew for everybody in Namimori. The small town got shaken up when somebody got killed. Namimori didn't have much criminal activity because everybody knows somebody, we were a tight community and they were too scared to try anything too big that might attract the demon, Hibari Kyoya. So not only somebody was found dead, more bodies were beginning to pop up so whoever was doing the killing either didn't know Hibari or didn't care. And really I didn't care either so long as I didn't end up as the next victim. **

** Frankly, I wouldn't have had to worry about being out in the dark alone, but considering how much of an asshole I am to everybody, they just left me at the school by myself. Now I understood how Yamamoto felt when everybody turns their backs on you. I shook my head trying not to think about the ex-baseball star of his high school right now. Actually, he was trying not to think about him because when you thing about him you think about that delinquent Gokudera Hayato and the easily bullied Sawada Tsunayoshi, who suddenly got popular and somehow is on the good side of the Hibari Kyoya. Just the thought of it churned my stomach. I mean how could, Sawada get on the good side of Hibari and have friend's period. That moron was supposed to be alone forever, he was the source of this miserable town entertainment, and he was the reason why everybody can say proudly, 'Well at least my child isn't like that Sawada kid'. So how could that pathetic kid be at the top of his game in such a short amount of time?**

** I was so lost in my thoughts that I was very surprised at the sudden gun shot. It came from the park that I cross to get home and being the idiot that I was I went to check it out and lo and behold the bane of my existence. Except, that bane of mines was standing confidently in front of a bunch of people alone with guns pointed at him. I was freaking out. I knew we had a few yakuza's around Namimori, but they were nothing but thugs, but these guys were dressed in suits and packing heat. Speaking of heat, Sawada was on fire…literally. Sawada forehead and hands were ablaze with orange fire, his eyes were just as orange and sharp, his mouth was pressed together in something short of irritation something I didn't think he was capable of expressing. **

** "Give it up Vongola Decimo, we have you surrounded." A man spoke with a thick accent he stepped out from the middle of the mob and smirked. The man was ugly to say the less, scars littered his face and he had beer gut, he had a semi-automatic, at least that what it looked like. **

** "Why are you doing this Caster," I flinched at Sawada's voice. I knew his voice was deep, but I didn't think it was that deep. **

** Caster sneered, "To draw you out since you so graciously declined my invitations to a formal meeting." Why did I have a feeling that someone was going to end up dead in that meeting? **

** "So you felt the need to kill my comrades, you do know that you're asking for a war," Tsuna said, but Caster laughed not at all intimidated at those words.**

** "As if some brat like you is capable of starting a war, and if I have it my way you'll never make it to the inheritance ceremony." The man lifted up his gun and aimed at Sawada, I freaked out. I might've hated Sawada, but that doesn't mean I wanted the guy dead. But I had no idea what to do, I was scared shitless until Sawada busted moves I didn't think was capable. By the time I even blinked all the men were defeated. I couldn't tell if somebody died or not, but I supposed the screams should've said it all. **

** The flames on Sawada head and hands disappeared and the teen let out a sigh, "Looks like the Eagle family is out of the alliance too," the boy bemoaned. "At this rate, we're not going to have a single ally left." A squeaky voice came out of nowhere.**

** "At least they're showing their true colors now you don't have to lose valuable time dispatching them when you take over the family." A tiny body to match the voice suddenly appeared on top of Sawada's head. "However, because you took too long dispatched the family, you let somebody witness the whole battle." I gulped when I heard a click and bang. The bullet landed inches away from my head and I jumped up.**

** "Mochida-sempai," Sawada said, I rolled my eyes. Oh course he's still respectful despite the shit I put him through. The kid on Sawada shoulder aimed the gun at me again and with a strange glint in his eyes he said…**

** "You witness something you had no business seeing, so you have two choices Mochida Kensuke, you can either die right now or join the family."**

Ten Years Late:

"Thankfully Sawada stopped Reborn from killing me for not answering fast enough and thankfully Sawada at least told me something about this family before I practically signed my life away," I said shrugging as everybody had various expressions some ranging from awe to disappointment. "Frankly, nothing special happen other than the fact I was there at the wrong time, but I guessed it worked out in the end, sort of."  
Training resumed but I found myself staring at the sky with a scowl. Regardless what I said before, Reborn was damn determined to put me in the ground. Personally Reborn didn't like me nor saw much in me so even now when I earned his respect for taking a bullet for Tsuna in an assassination attempt, I still avoid crossing paths with, even going the opposite direction of my intend destination.

So yeah, recruited my ass, I was fucking drafted into this family.


End file.
